1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to a chair for a small child, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for modulating the height of the legs of such a chair which support the body of the chair.
2. Background
In a conventional chair for a small child, the front and rear legs of each of the left and right leg assemblies supporting the body of the chair are crossed in an X-like arrangement and pivotally attached at their midportion. One of the legs is pivotally coupled at its upper end to the rear portion of the baby seat, the other leg is coupled at its upper end to a slider which is slidably disposed on the front side portion of the seat. To adjust the height of the seat, the upper ends of the front and the rear legs are moved toward or away from each other, as disclosed in the Japan Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 32148/92 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
Such a conventional baby chair has several disadvantages. For example, since the slider of the leg height modulation mechanism is formed directly at the armrest of the chair, the constitution of the body of the chair is complicated. Further, since the slider is directly attached to the body of the chair and the leg is pivotally coupled to the slider, a swinging mechanism cannot be added to the chair. Further, much of the leg height modulation mechanism is exposed so that it can be easily touched by the child sitting in the chair. Therefore the child's hand may be injured if the child accidentally touches the mechanism.